1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus, a remote controller and an error detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic apparatus such as a television operates abnormally due to an error, a user may request a repair service from a service center and thus a repairperson of a service center may visit a place where the electronic apparatus is set. If the electronic apparatus is complicated, it is not easy for the repairperson to check where an error occurred in the electronic apparatus while visiting, and thus it is difficult to immediately make repairs.